


Nowhere to run

by Katta_Fox



Series: Rare is this love [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Shadowhunters (TV) RPF, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Handcuffs, Kinks, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katta_Fox/pseuds/Katta_Fox
Summary: В Лос-Анджелесской уютной квартире, на просторной кровати, с заведенными за голову руками, перехваченными металлическим поясом, заимствованного со съемочной площадки, Мэтт думал, что на очередной рваном вдохе потеряет сознание.
Relationships: Matthew Daddario/Harry Shum Jr.
Series: Rare is this love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836118
Kudos: 3





	Nowhere to run

**Author's Note:**

> Ruelle - Madness

_I've seen that look in your eyes  
It makes me go blind  
Cut me deep, the secrets and lies  
Storm in the quiet  
Feel the fury closing in  
All resistance wearing thin  
Nowhere to run from all of this havoc  
Nowhere to hide  
From all of this madness_

Лос-Анджелесской уютной квартире, на просторной кровати, с заведенными за голову руками, перехваченными металлическим поясом, заимствованного со съемочной площадки, Мэтт думал, что на очередной рваном вдохе потеряет сознание.

Постепенно нагревающиеся от жара тела звенья впивались в запястья. Из распахнутых окон сильно тянуло прохладой, и каждый раз, когда легкий пух кончика пера касался напряженных сосков и яремной впадины, по коже пробегали мурашки.

Гарри знал, что делать.

Всегда знал, куда дуть, где кусать и как целовать, чтобы Мэтт проваливался в бессознательное все глубже и глубже.

Да, он все всегда знал.

Когда влажный язык проходил по головке, нервы превращались в провода с вывернутыми наизнанку сердцевинами и оборванными концами. Безжалостный ток осыпался искрами под прикрытыми веками.

Язык, губы, зубы, вибрация горла, мышцы щек. Стоило Мэтту застонать чуть громче прежнего, как Гарри отстранялся и вновь водил пером по его груди и поджимающемуся животу.

В эти моменты встреча глазами была одновременно худшим, что могло быть, и лучшим, что было.

Черные омуты звали, влекли, таили под поверхностью острые верхушки скалистых рифов. Мэтт с самого начала знал, что просто не будет. Он не был искусным лоцманом и даже рулевым был чертовски посредственными, но все же надеялся однажды добраться до ласкового берега, где Гарри стал бы его. Царапины, раны, дыры в корме не страшили.

Склонившись, Гарри накрыл его ртом, заставляя вздрогнуть. Металлические звенья впились в кожу, и Мэтт сдавленно охнул, когда зубы нарочно задели уздечку.

— Ну-ну, не дергайся, — Гарри пересел, устраиваясь между его колен. — Не ноги же мне еще тебе связывать.

— Мы так не договаривались.

— Мэтти, ты не в том положении, чтобы… — в черных глазах плясали шутливые бесенята.

— Ты же знаешь, что я могу разорвать эту штуку, — Мэтт запрокинул голову, рассматривая пояс.

— Попробуй, — Гарри широко улыбнулся дурачась.

С силой дернув руками и понимая, что слабые на вид крепления не поддаются, Мэтт нахмурился, а Гарри тем временем, обхватил его ствол рукой, продолжая все также улыбаться.

— Что за… — начал Мэтт, снова дернув руками, но через мгновение он уже выгибался дугой, чувствуя влагу и давление языка на кольцо мышц.

Крепко обхватив его бедра, Гарри развел шире колени и снова провел языком между ягодиц. Мэтт громко выругался сквозь зубы.

— Эй, я тебе сейчас кляп в рот засуну, ну, Мэтти. У меня же соседи.

— Потерпят!

Гарри хмыкнул и, пробормотав что-то невнятное, снова принялся его вылизывать.

Удерживая ноги запрокинутыми одной рукой, пальцами другой Гарри, массируя, тянул краснеющий анус и облизывал, покусывая вокруг. Чувствуя, как раскрывается под все дальше проникающими ласками, Мэтт жевал губы, чтобы не заскулить. Ступни подергивало судорогой, и редкие капли естественной смазки падали на живот.

— Подожди, — Гарри ласково хлопнул его по бедру и встал.

— Ты куда? — звенья пояса брякнули об изголовье кровати.

— За смазкой, — он улыбнулся и склонился, упираясь коленями в матрац, чтобы оставить на щеке Мэтта легкий поцелуй.

— Давай так.

— Ну, нет. Слабая подготовка придает жгучести моменту, но ты потом ровно не сядешь, — Гарри покачал головой, ухмыляясь, и отправился в ванную.

Закрыв глаза, Мэтт досчитал до пяти, делая глубокие вдохи и выдохи, чтобы успокоить кровь в жилах.

Через минуту Гарри вновь расположился между его ног.

— Знаешь, я все-таки думаю, что черный кляп… или может кольцо очень здорово бы смотрелись в твоем рту, да? — пробежав пальцами по груди и ключице, он погладил его за ухом и, ведя линию через висок, лоб и нос, оказался на пересохших губах. Мэтт стрельнул на него глазами из-под опущенных ресниц и поймал зубами палец, одновременно снова пытаясь разорвать дурацкий пояс.

— Следы неделю буду сходить, — Гарри положил ладонь на его горло, заставляя угомониться.

— Значит, всю неделю мы будем в этой спальне.

— Мм, и что ты хочешь сделать? — прошептал Гарри, касаясь губами ушной раковины.

— Для начала — кончить. Серьезно, Гарри… хочу тебя. Поглубже.

Гарри замер, голодно глядя в его глаза. Огладив торс от бедер до горла, он рассеянно кивнул своим мыслям и переместился на постели.

Холодок смазки из тюбика отрезвил Мэтта, когда в него токлнулись сразу два пальца, растягивая с давлением. Он и опомниться не успел, как пальцев стало три. Первые фаланги замерли едва ли дальше кольца мышц, и он был уверен — одного слабого движения хватит, чтобы он разлетелся на щепки вместе со всем окружающим миром.

Гарри хотел войти в него, плавно скользнув, чувствуя, как трепещущие стенки сжимают до основания. Немного раскрыв пальцы, он двинул ими глубже, и Мэтт затрясся, хватая ртом воздух. Наклонившись, Гарри нежно засосал головку его члена, словно конфету, но тут же отодвинулся, чувствуя сокращение мышц вокруг пальцев.

Пора.

Не давая краям сомкнуться, Гарри въехал внутрь и рыкнул, чувствуя, как Мэтт сужается вокруг него.

— Ты… ты…. что ты со мной делаешь?

Гарри посмотрел на его безумное лицо, перевел взгляд вниз, где красные, раздраженные мышцы охватывали основание члена, и снова поймал его взгляд.

— Трахаю тебя так, чтобы ты никогда этот раз не забыл.

С какого темного дна только поднялось в нем эта нужда в обладании? Хоть в клетку сажай. И себя, и его, и лучше бы в разные.

Оперевшись на локти, Гарри стал целовать Мэтта, медленно-медленно двигаясь. Он хотел его до алчущей горячности, хотел, чтобы тот всегда был его. Десятков обрывочных раз, которые им доставались от жизни за тройку месяцев, стало мало.

Целуя вспухшие губы и гладя пальцами за ухом, зная, как это нравится Мэтту, он внезапно понял, что хочет быть с ним. Насовсем.

Мэтт был ему нужен.

Глубина собственных чувств вдруг резко полоснула сознание, словно жестокий, хлесткий удар.

Быстро расправившись с пряжкой ремня, Гарри освободил его и оказался на спине, погребенный под тяжестью Мэтта, который льнул, целовал и отчаянно насаживался на его член.

— Мэтти, — он сипло выдохнул, — Мэтти…

— Гарри, — Мэтт откинулся, меняя угол, но продолжил двигаться, надрачивая себе рукой, — Гарри, я… — он посмотрел в его глаза, и Гарри впился пальцами в его бедра, смотря также смело и правдиво в ответ.

— Я тоже, Мэтти. Да.

Мэтт закрыл глаза. А Гарри наоборот не хотел упускать ни одного момента: как вздымалась мощная грудь, как Мэтт кусал губы, как дрожал и хмурился, когда оргазм пролился жемчужинами на смуглый живот.

Стенки сжимали его быстрее ударов бешено заходящегося сердца, и Гарри чувствовал, что через несколько движений кончит внутри него.

— Сейчас.

— Да, сейчас, — опираясь руками в его грудь, Мэтт задвигался быстрее, — я тебя чувствую.

— Я в тебя кончу!

— Да, знаю. Я хочу. Хочу, чтобы текло.

Гарри захотелось его ударить, чтобы привести в чувство. И себя ударить еще сильнее. Себя в первую очередь, потому что он вообще постоянно хотел наполнять его семенем и снова брать по нему же.

— Иди сюда. Иди же, ну! — он дернул Мэтта на себя и вновь оказался сверху, замечая, что опавший было член уже вновь стоит. Уложив его на бок, Гарри вошел грубо и глубоко. — Ты же так хотел, да? — снова вышел и снова проник по основание, целуя и толкаясь языком.

Мэтт обнял его за шею, отвечая, и они оба кончили: один, изливаясь внутри; другой, забрызгивая простынь.

— Я никогда не выпущу тебя из этой постели, — Гарри опустился лбом на его плечо, подрагивая.

— Не думаю, что вообще когда-нибудь встану, — закрыв лицо рукой, Мэтт немного выгнулся, ловя последние оргазменные судороги.

Гарри осторожно потянул его за плечи и, устроив на спине, убрал руку от лица, чтобы сказать:

— Я люблю тебя…

Фраза прозвучала легко и свободно, и он удивился, почему не сказал ее раньше. Слабо кивнув, Мэтт обнял его и прошептал:

— И я тебя тоже.


End file.
